


Blunt Teeth and Sharp Wits

by GontaSimp (Politely_Spooky)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bottom Owada Mondo, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampires, fang kink, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/GontaSimp
Summary: Mondo lets you put your little human teeth to work, assuming that they wouldn't feel nearly as good as his feel when he bites you.(Spoilers: They totally do)
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Blunt Teeth and Sharp Wits

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, minimal plot and Mondo likes being bitten 😌

Mondo watched you straddle him, violet eyes thinned into attentive slits. Every part of his body is tensed, teeth grit in an effort to keep himself from pulling you down onto his stiff erection and hands clenched into trembling fists.

Leaning down slowly, you nuzzled the original vampire’s neck, as if the very act of putting teeth and lips to his throat wasn’t a shockingly bold and intimate act in their world. His head falls back, chest shivering with a barely restrained growl meant to scare you away. Not pulling your own, much blunter teeth away from his neck, you mumble into the salty skin, "Too much?"

" _Fuck_ no." Is his immediate, breathy response, hands instantly splaying out over your rear end. You frown skeptically, still feeling a small shivering in his tensed neck and the hands pressing into your ass. Feeling it, Mondo grumbles, "Listen, whateva' you wanna do, go for it. Me and my dick ain't complainin'."

Your teeth release his neck, surprised laughter ripped from you. His own mouth curls into a small smirk, a long fang hooking over his plush bottom lip. "Pff, Mondo, I bet you hardly think with anything that _isn't_ your dick."

"Eh, sometimes that fine ass of your helps me alo- _NNG_!" A part of you feels incredibly smug at the shocked moan he lets slip when your palm roughly grinds against his stiffness.

Still riding the high of the feeling, you lean back in, mumbling a warning as you gently hold his pulse between your blunt teeth once again. Mondo snarls, not at you and not aggressively, baring his teeth at the sky as his head lolls back.

The old vampire can't help but marvel at how you did it like it was nothing - biting down and drawing a groan from the tall vampire. You pull away, soothing the mark with sweet kisses, still grinding against his cock. Fearlessly, you bite again and Mondo cries out, only _mildly_ embarrassed by how loud the outcry was.

“You could bring down empires, Mondo.” You muse after releasing, peppering small kisses across his throat. His breath hitches when you graze his bites, the two small punctures incredibly sensitive. “And yet here you are, begging for me. . . I'm honoured.”

The biker can't muster an actual response beyond a clicking chirp, drooling openly and chasing the pressure of your palm. You press a kiss to his temple, smiling for a moment then feathering your lips down his jugular and pausing just shy of his turning marks. "You gotta beg me Mondo. I can't just _give_ it to you baby."

You're. . . admittedly a little surprised when he immediately complies, turning his head to arch his neck against your mouth. "Fuck, please babe. Please, let me cum, please." You coo affectionately, taking a small bit of pity on him.

Opening your mouth, you bury your teeth into his turning marks, sinking in hard enough that it pulls some thickened black blood to the surface. Pressing your hand against his clothed dick in the same instance, you relish in the loud yowl Mondo lets out.

You ignore the sweet taste coating your teeth in favour of listening as he cums, his neck flexing and his voice becoming deeper. His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you down and accidentally trapping your hand between your bodies as he grinds up.

His falls still, very slowly easing up off his movements and panting with breaths he doesn't need to take. "F-Fuck babe."

You giggle, releasing his throat to laugh, "Well, yeah. I'm hoping that's the end goal."

He snickers again, lazily stroking your spine with his thumbs. "Damn, I've never heard a better business pitch in my life."


End file.
